


Bend Till You Break

by LemonsForBreakfast



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Smut, Teacher Xiǎo Xīngchén, Teacher-Student Relationship, but it's consensual, slight mentions of possible homophobia (like.. really slight), teacher song lan, teacher-former student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsForBreakfast/pseuds/LemonsForBreakfast
Summary: It's been four years since Xue Yang ruined Song Lan's life after having been wronged by his high school teacher. The revenge had been sweet, but as he looks out and sees a familiar face at the club, he thinks of one more way he can get back at Song Lan. He was really going to enjoy this."Xiao Xingchen looked the exact same as he had four years ago. At the time, Xue Yang had not been at all interested in the view, he had focused all of his attention on destroying Song Lan. But now, as a man in his sexual prime, he could appreciate how sweat made thin fabric cling to well toned muscles and how the flush of his cheeks might deepen in the throes of passion. Yes, he would very much enjoy fucking Xiao Xingchen, but he would enjoy what would be the biggest ‘fuck you’ to Song Lan even more."





	Bend Till You Break

_ (Then) _

Fail.

The big red letters stamped on the top of Xue Yang’s mid-term exam stared up at him. How was this even possible? He had been so confident (cocky even) going into this exam. Yes, there had been a decent amount of things on the test that he hadn’t bothered to study having previously deemed them unimportant, but he thought he had bullshitted well around them. This must have been a mistake.

After class he approached the teacher to rectify the situation. With a slight smile forced on his face he went up to him, exam in hand. “Excuse me, Teacher Song?” The teacher looked up at his student with that impassive face of his, nodding for him to continue. “Um, there seems to be some sort of mistake. You have it marked that I failed this exam.”

Teacher Song nodded, “Mn. A shame. You’re a bright student, but you must not have studied enough.”

He scoffed, his vision starting to tinge with red. “Not studied enough?! I did! I just didn’t study the worthless trash that you decided to put on the exam!” Teacher Song just stared at him, waiting through his tantrum instead of engaging. Xue Yang took a deep breath to calm himself and tried again, bowing slightly, “Teacher Song, I apologize for my outburst.” He straightened back up again. “Is there anything I can do to make up for this grade? An essay? Extra credit?”

Song Lan shook his head sadly, “I’m sorry Xue Yang, that would not be fair to the other students, I cannot permit you to make up for this grade.”

Xue Yang’s vision turned red again and dark around the edges. This grade would significantly drop his almost perfect GPA. How fucking dare he not even let him make up some of the credit! He clenched his fist around the exam, crumpling it, and stormed out of the room.

He would not let this go. If he wasn’t able to fix this then he would at least make Teacher Song pay. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he would make him pay dearly.

Xue Yang didn’t have to wait very long until the perfect opportunity for revenge fell practically into his lap.

A week after the confrontation, Xue Yang was headed out of school a little later than usual. His dumbass chemistry partner needed extra help for their next day’s assignment, and by the time Xue Yang had explained (and basically done the idiot’s homework for him) it was well past when most of the other students had gone home.

He was walking down the hallway to his locker when he heard low voices coming from a still open classroom. He didn’t think anything of it until he got closer and recognized one of the voices as Teacher Song. He froze. Maybe he could eavesdrop and find out something that would help him get revenge. As he crept closer, he heard the unmistakable lighthearted laughter of their math teacher, Xiao Xingchen, followed by his chuckling out, “Song Lan! How bold!”

Xue Yang had a good feeling about this. He silently moved closer to the door and peeked into the room. Teacher Xiao was sitting on the edge of his desk and Teacher Song had a hand on his knee and was cupping his cheek as he kissed the other teacher. It was a fairly open secret that the two teachers were seeing each other, but they kept it under wraps partially because of workplace professionalism, and partly since the school was somewhat conservative and some parents might not be thrilled to find out that two of their children’s teachers were gay. Xue Yang didn’t care (he fucked both girls and guys), but this situation might be able to be twisted to his advantage. He smirked as he pulled out his cellphone and snapped a photo of the two teachers kissing. He had some photoshopping to do.

It really was too easy. It only took him about two hours to complete his project (and that was only because he took extra care to make every little detail as realistic as possible). He had photoshopped the top of teacher Xiao’s pants open and the innocent hand that had been resting on Xiao Xingchen’s knee was now in his pants. It was suggestively lewd without actually being obscene. Xue Yang smirked to himself as he saved his work and printed it out along with an anonymous letter saying that he had heard noises coming from a classroom and when he saw what they were doing he felt he had to say something, but he didn’t want to come forward with his name for fear of retribution from the teachers. He put both into a large envelope addressed to the Principal.

Xue Yang got to school early to slip the envelope underneath the Principal’s door while he was out of his office and went off to his first class to wait for his plan to unfold.

After school he made sure to hang close to the Principal's office and it wasn’t long until he was rewarded for his efforts. The Principal soon came marching down the hallway with the two teachers in tow and shuffled them into his office, closing the door with a little too much force.

Xue Yang crept closer so he could hear the exchange.

“Would you care to explain this?!” He could hear the Principal’s voice, it was only barely muffled by the door.

There was a moment, presumably they were looking at the photo, eyes wide in confusion, and then Xiao Xingchen gasped out, “What the hell is this?”

“That is what I would like you to explain to me! How could your judgment be so poor that you would engage in this kind of activity _at school_!"

“But we didn’t!” Xingchen said, his voice rising in frustration. “This must have been photoshopped or something! We’ve never done anything like this at school!”

“That is ridiculous! Why would a student photoshop you into such a compromising situation?”

“Children can be cruel.” The new, quiet voice belonged to Song Lan.

There was a pause. “Xingchen, your students are very fond of you, why would any of them do this without a reason?”

“I-“ Xingchen’s voice went quiet, “I don’t know.”

The Principal sighed. “I absolutely cannot condone this behavior. I could get the police involved for your indecent exposure-“ There was a choking noise as presumably Teacher Xiao was going to interrupt. “But-“ the Principal said loudly, shutting down any further interruptions, “I would prefer that the parents not find out about this, so I will simply ask you to empty your desks and leave.”

“But-!”

“My answer is final!”

Xue Yang smirked. This had gone even better than he hoped.

He heard a hand on the latch and darted to a doorway out of sight. The Principal’s face was beet red as he stormed off down the hallway. He then heard soft sobs coming from the office, “Song Lan” he heard through choked tears, “What are we going to do?” There was a pause and finally the other man spoke, “I don’t know.”

Xue Yang had never felt so powerful and vindicated in his life. He didn’t need to hear the rest of their blubbering, the point was that justice had been served. A smile spread across his face as he practically bounced out of the school.

After the rest of the school had heard of Xingchen and Song Lan’s departure and the subsequent vague explanation of _‘we felt that they were no longer a good fit for the values we uphold here’_ had been given, Xue Yang still followed what was happening to them. He had a contact who was friendly with them and who was willing to spread gossip. Guangyao let him know every job they were turned down from, how Song Lan was now a barista at Starbucks and working part time as a personal trainer and how Xingchen was still struggling to find his footing again. The last update he was able to get was six months later when Guangyao told him that they had broken up. Both so wracked with guilt about the whole situation, feeling that they had ruined the other’s career and passion, they decided to part ways.

Xue Yang reveled in every update of Song Lan’s misery. It was every bit of what he felt he deserved for his injustice. It was a shame that Xiao Xingchen had to be brought down too, but sometimes sacrifices must be made in the name of revenge.

_ (Now) _

As the only really good dance club near the university, Koi Tower was packed wall to wall with sweaty, drunk college kids trying to get laid. But unlike most of his classmates, Xue Yang had his sights on a particular target rather than anyone horny enough to leave with him. His young Making of the Modern World professor, Wei Wuxian was a legend who pioneered a new way of studying ancient weapons. He was also really hot. And currently not accompanied by his husband. Xue Yang had been plotting his move since the first day he had stepped into his class- staying late for discussions, requesting him as his academic advisor, ‘casually’ running into him in the campus café. So when he overheard Professor Wei telling another staff member that he was going out clubbing, Xue Yang knew well enough that his boring, anti-social husband would not be joining him.

“Professor Wei!” Xue Yang called out as soon as he saw him at the bar. “Professor Wei!” he strode over to him and leaned against the bar. “Professor, I never thought I’d see you at a place like this. What are you doing here?”

Wei Wuxian touched his glass to full lips, draining the last of his drink, “after a long week sometimes even old men like me like to go clubbing.” He winked.

Xue Yang let a little smirk slink over his face, “I bet you’re a terrible dancer.” His goading might be pretty obvious, but who knows, his professor was notoriously competitive.

“Ha! I could dance every one of you,” he motioned to the writhing bodies surrounding them, “under the table!”

Yang leaned closer, voice low and challenging, “I’d like to see you try, old man.”

Wuxian met his stare for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Haha drinks first!” He raised his hand to get the bar tender’s attention, but before he could order, Xue Yang intercepted and ordered four tequila shots. The professor’s eyebrow shot up. “tequila shots? Xue Yang, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“What would you do if I was?”

“Ha! Gladly accept, of course! I’m not one to turn down free alcohol! Thank you,” he said as the bartender put down the shots, salt and lime wedges. He picked up the shot and raised it to his companion, “bottoms up!” and downed it as well as his second shot.

“What, Professor, no salt and lime?”

“Pff! Chasers are for the weak!”

At that Xue Yang threw back his second shot (without the accoutrements) and lightly grasped his professor’s toned bicep. Leaning close to his ear he said in a sultry voice, “Come dance with me.” Wuxian lifted a questioning brow. “Well, you said you can dance better than anyone here,” he feigned innocence, “so show me what you’ve got.” He smirked.

His brow came back down which was replaced by a bemused look as he patted Xue Yang’s cheek, “I don’t want to embarrass anyone. Besides, my friend Wen Ning is meeting me here soon.”

“He’s not here now. And I promise,” He brushed his thumb slightly across Wei Wuxian’s muscle, voice low again, leaving no doubt as to what his intentions were, “I can keep you entertained until he gets here.”

Wei Wuxian’s face darkened. He lifted Xue Yang’s hand away and said flatly, “my _husband_ would not appreciate me dancing with someone else.”

“He’s not here, now is he?”

“_I_ would not appreciate dancing with someone else.” With that he seemed to flip a switch and with all the faux pleasantness he could muster motioned to the other students, “go have fun with people who _aren’t_ a time and a half your age.”

It was a clear dismissal. And it set Xue Yang’s blood boiling. His smile strained, “I’ll see you in class then, professor.” He walked immediately to the second bar on the other side of the club and ordered two shots of Fireball. The burn of the alcohol and cinnamon didn’t do much to temper the rage bubbling up his throat, but it was at least a start.

Just as he raised the second shot to his lips, a familiar face in a tight white shirt appeared through a break in the crowd. The bile fizzled out, turning into excitement- maybe this wouldn’t be a disaster of a night after all. Without tearing his eyes away from his new target, he slowly drank his Fireball, relishing the burn this time around, and sauntered towards his prey.

Xiao Xingchen looked the exact same as he had four years ago. At the time, Xue Yang had not been at all interested in the view, he had focused all of his attention on destroying Song Lan. But now, as a man in his sexual prime, he could appreciate how sweat made thin fabric cling to well toned muscles and how the flush of his cheeks might deepen in the throes of passion. Yes, he would very much enjoy fucking Xiao Xingchen, but he would enjoy what would be the biggest ‘fuck you’ to Song Lan even more.

As he approached, he could see that Xingchen was being bared down upon by a drunk guy who had his hands all over his waist. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes kept darting away looking for an escape. Perfect.

Xue Yang swept in the situation like a knight in skin tight armor, grabbing the guy roughly by his collar.

“Hey man! What do you think you’re doing?!” the other man stumbled.

Xue Yang roughly pulled the man’s head down so he could speak into his ear, “if you don’t back off right now I will take the knife that’s in my pocket and slice you piece by piece. I’ll start by slashing your Achilles tendons so you can’t run away and then I will slice off the most sensitive pieces of your anatomy.” He loosened his hold a bit so he could send a glare directly into the man’s eyes, “Do I make myself clear?”

The man shoved him away and stumbled back, “Y-you’re crazy, man!” and disappeared back through the crowd.

Xue Yang could feel Xiao Xingchen approach him, “Th-thank you so much! He- he was really starting to scare me. I-“ he stopped, all previous thought erased as Xue Yang turned to face him, small smile carefully placed on his lips. “Xue- Xue Yang?!” he let his smile brighten, as if he was genuinely glad to see him. Which, in a way, he was. “Xue Yang! How have you been?! It’s been… so long.”

“I’ve been doing well, Teacher Xiao. What have you been up to?”

Xingchen shook his head with a small laugh, “please, I’m not your teacher anymore- call my Xingchen.”

“Alright _Xingchen_,” he smirked. “Let me buy you a drink. Calm your nerves after dealing with that guy and then we can catch up.”

Xue Yang ordered them Long Islands- the drunker he could get his former teacher, the better. He handed the drink over, clinking glasses before taking a large pull. “So what have you been up to after Lanling High?”

Xingchen rolled his straw between his thumb and forefinger, “I um.. well, afterwards I got my accounting degree and I moved here a year ago to do accounting for a local company. How about you?” he looked desperate to change the subject. “I’m assuming you’re studying here. What’s your major?”

“I’m majoring in Bio Chem with a minor in political science. This has been a really great place for me” Xingchen seemed genuinely happy to be talking about him, but Xue Yang wasn’t going to let him off that easy. He needed to set his bait. Schooling his face into a concerned countenance, he went to work. “I think that it was just so awful what Lanling did to you and teacher Song. It was so unfair.” Xingchen’s gaze went back down to the table. Now. Now was the time to drop the hook and start chipping away at old wounds.

Xue Yang looked casually around the club, “so- is teacher Song going to be joining you tonight?” He knew damn well that he wouldn’t be, but seeing Xingchen’s tears fighting to stay put in his eyes was absolutely priceless. His former teacher looked down at his glass, tracing the rim as he answered, “Song Lan and I… we…” he began, “we’re no longer together.”

Ahh. Hearing him say it- the way his voice shook and his lips quivered with unresolved feelings- was like sinking into a hot bath. But on the outside, Xue Yang gasped, “Oh my god! What happened?” There it was. He could see the old wound gushing fresh as he twisted his knife right in the heart of it.

Xiao Xingchen looked like he might simultaneously smash his glass to the ground and break down crying. “I’d rather not talk about it,” he said tightly.

“Fair enough.” He called to the bartender and held up four fingers. Turning back to Xingchen he raised his glass, “to not talking about it.”

Xingchen looked back up, this time with a small appreciative smile. They clinked glasses and finished their drinks just as several rounds of shots arrived.

Only twenty minutes later found Xingchen so drunk that Xue Yang readied himself to catch him if he stumbled off of his bar stool. “I’m just… so lonely! You know?” he slurred loudly. “I don’t know what to do with myself half of the time!”

Xue Yang leaned forward to place a hand on his former teacher’s thigh and said earnestly, “I know what it’s like to be lonely.”

They both stopped and just held each other’s gaze. Tension increased as well as heartbeats as the moment lingered, only broken by Xue Yang gently taking Xingchen’s hand and asking him to dance. He nodded slightly and let himself be led onto the floor.

Facing each other, Xue Yang placed his hands on the other’s waist as his hands wound around his neck, it was almost laughably similar to awkward teens dancing together at prom.

Xue Yang leaned close to Xingchen’s ear and murmured, “Let’s just forget everything for tonight.”

He felt him nod into the crook of his neck, a drop of something wet broke free at the motion, sliding down Xue Yang’s neck to disappear underneath his collar. God, he hoped it was a tear.

He gripped his partner tighter, making him gasp as he pushed their bodies flush together.

Supplied with the confidence and fluidity of copious amounts of alcohol, it didn’t take too long for them to find a rhythm while dancing against each other. Xue Yang smirked, drunk grinding on a man almost ten years his junior was definitely not something he would have ever expected from this pure former math teacher. Maybe he could corrupt him a little (or a lot) more tonight. The inappropriate thoughts that ran through his mind had him twisting Xingchen around so that his back was pressed against his chest.

Xue Yang gripped the man’s hips a little tighter, pressing his fingers into the firm skin exposed from his shirt riding up. He dragged lips experimentally over the side of his neck, eliciting a gasp and soft hands grasped at those on his hips. But Xingchen didn’t make to move them. Taking that as an invitation to continue, Xue Yang slid one hand across his lower stomach to hold him more firmly in place, making sure that he was touching the bare skin underneath that sweat soaked shirt. Xingchen’s hand followed on top of his as if it were a life line, gripping a little tighter when Xue Yang’s fingers dipped slightly below his waist band in a small half circle. 

Xue Yang traced over the line of his neck, alternately nipping at the soft skin and then soothing over the marks with lips and tongue. The sharp intakes of breath and small delicious moans coming from Xingchen were too much and Xue Yang found the hand he still had on the other man’s hips sliding sensuously down his thigh. He slid it towards Xingchen’s inner thigh and as he brought it back up again he traced the sensitive crease between his leg and groin. His ex-teacher gasped as he threw his head back onto Xue Yang’s shoulder, inadvertently canting his hips backwards and taking in another sharp breath as he felt the beginnings of Xue Yang’s erection.

Xue Yang lightly slid the hand on Xingchen’s thigh closer and closer to his member. He wasn’t hard yet, but as the younger man traced him, his cock started to gain interest and strain against his jeans. A low growl of arousal bubbled up in Xue Yang’s throat and his hands tightened on his prey as he ground his cock against the other man’s ass.

Xingchen shook his head, seeming to try to clear his mind of the hazy arousal. “A-Yang, we- we shouldn’t do this. We’re in public! I used to be your teacher!”

Xue Yang rang his tongue over the shell of his ear, eliciting a shiver from his partner as he said in a low voice, “I only live a block away.”

Xingchen stiffened at the implication, but Xue Yang headed off any hesitation he felt with a hand lightly palming his member. “But-“ he started.

Xue Yang nipped at the other man’s earlobe, wrenching out another delicious moan. “And did you forget? Tonight we’re forgetting about the past.” He paused to swipe his tongue underneath his ear. “And I’m a man now,” he continued, “a man who knows how to satisfy you,” he rolled his hips, eliciting another gasp. “So come home with me,” he whispered. Xingchen nodded.

A few minute later they were heading towards the exit. As Xingchen pushed through the crowd ahead of him, Xue Yang sent off a short text to Guangyao and then quickly caught up.

Xingchen and Xue Yang made it to the apartment with a speed that only two horny adult men could manage (and that was including the detour when Xue Yang pushing the other man against the wall in the stairwell, palming him through his jeans as he plunged his tongue into his mouth). Xue Yang banged his appartment door shut behind him and forced Xingchen against the wall again, grabbing one of his thighs so he could grind their clothed, hard lengths closer together.

As they rutted against the wall, Xue Yang reached his other hand between them and started to undo the buttons and zippers on their pants with practiced ease, revealing the precum stains on Xingchen’s boxers. The wetness drove all sense out of Xue Yang and he dropped to the floor, bringing the other man’s pants and boxers down with him.

Xingchen gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him back up, “Wait- wait! Xue-“ the younger man didn’t give him time to finish his sentence, engulfing his member into his hot wet mouth all in one smooth motion. “Xue Yang!” Xingchen moaned. He tried not to fuck into the other man’s mouth, but his hips had other plans and jerked forward, sinking deeper into the welcome heat.

Xue Yang dragged his tongue along the underside and swirled around the tip of his cock, looking up at the now panting Xingchen from underneath sultry eyelashes. Just as Xue Yang felt the other man was approaching his orgasm, he released his cock, a line of precum still connected to his lips, prompting him to lick it away. That sight in of itself was almost enough to tip Xingchen over the edge. 

But Xingchen cuming right now was not part of Xue Yang’s plan, so he roughly pushed, kissed and bit the other man down the hall and into his bedroom where he unceremoniously threw him down onto his bed.

Xingchen looked like a damn present with his shirt rucked up and his legs splayed open, exposing where Xue Yang would soon find himself. He stalked towards the bed, slowly stripping his own clothes off, taking his time to reveal the muscles he had carefully curated, enjoying how Xingchen was looking at him like he was a tall glass of water in the middle of a desert. When he reached the bed, he started stroking his achingly hard member as he straddled the other man.

He lowered himself close enough to Xingchen so that his knuckles just barely grazed his cock as he chased his own pleasure and growled dangerously into his ear, “I want to fuck you.” His partner shivered. “I’m _going_ to fuck you.” Xingchen’s eyes widened and pupils dilated with lust at the confident assertion and weakly nod.

Xue Yang suddenly let go of himself and grabbed a bottle of lube off his nightstand, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He lowered his mouth once again to Xingchen’s and devoured a choked off moan as he pressed a finger inside of him. Xue Yang thrust his finger in and out of Xingchen as he bit and sucked and licked at his lips. Once the slide was easier, he added another finger into Xingchen’s tight passage, then after a moment of pumping the two digits he gave his neck a bite harsh enough to almost draw blood as he thrust in a third finger.

Xingchen threw back his head in a mixture of pleasure and pain, gasping and moaning as Xue Yang roughly opened him, impatient to shove his cock into this man writhing beneath him. All of a sudden Xue Yang pulled his fingers out, making Xingchen’s head snap up at the lack of fullness, and rubbed lube onto his dick.

Xingchen’s eyes widened with sudden worry. “Xue Yang! We should wear a con-“ Xue Yang cut him off, “don’t worry Xingchen, I’m clean,” he purred as he lined himself up, “don’t you trust me?” he said with fake sad eyes, because how could he claim Xingchen as his if he didn’t cum inside of him, painting his insides with his seed? “But Xue-“ Xingchen started again. Xue Yang shut him up with a dark look and said with finality, “no” and roughly pushed himself into his former teacher in one movement, wrenching a yell from him as he completely sheathed himself in his passage.

He didn’t give Xingchen any time to adjust before he started thrusting. “Ah! Ah! Xue- Xue Yang!” Xingchen managed to groan out through the pain, “please! Slow—slow down!” But the other man wouldn’t listen and kept up with the brutal pace he had set. He lifted one of Xingchen’s legs, allowing his dick to spear further into him, finally reaching a bundle of nerves that would turn Xingchen into a moaning mess. “Oh! Yes!” The older man moaned. “Yes! Ah! Right there! Xue Yang! Don’t stop!”

As Xue Yang kept up his assault on Xingchen’s sweet spot he could feel and hear the other man nearing his climax. “Xue Yang!” he shouted as he came untouched, splattering white onto both of their abdomens as Xue Yang continued to fuck into him, aggressively chasing his own orgasm. With one final deep thrust he came into Xingchen, a month’s worth of cum spilling and spilling and spilling inside of him as deep as he could go.

Only when Xue Yang was completely dry did he pull out of Xingchen and pull him to lay on his chest. The cum cooling on them was slightly unpleasant but they were both too fucked out to want to do anything about it. Xue Yang would maybe persuade him to shower together in the morning.

Sunlight streamed in through the window the next morning, illuminating Xingchen’s sleeping form as if he were an angel sent down from heaven, with sheets artfully pooled around him to reveal everything except his most fun organ. Well, maybe not an angel, considering he still had cum on his stomach and chest.

Xue Yang admired for a moment the bite marks, bruises, cum and mussed up hair that clearly showed how thoroughly he had wrecked this pure creature and then he grabbed his phone. Making sure every single mark from the night before and the cum on his stomach would show up, he snapped a photo and attached it to a text with the number Guangyao had given him after his inquiry while leaving the club. _Song Lan, do you miss this? _Send.

With a smug smile, he put his phone back on the night stand. He certainly didn’t want Xingchen to know he had taken a photo of him, let alone who he had sent it to.

Lying back down, he reached underneath the sheets and lightly traced up Xingchen’s length, trying to wake him up in more ways than one. Xingchen’s eyes fluttered open. Then, with momentary unawareness of where he was, he shot up in bed. Seeing Xue Yang next to him, his eyes widened in panic. “Oh my god! Xue Yang! I am so-!” He tentatively reached out to him, guilt heavy in his eyes, “Oh god.” He said more quietly, “I hope I didn’t take ad-“

Xue Yang cut him off with a low rumbling laugh, “no you didn’t take advantage of me.” He sat up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, “although I wouldn’t have minded if you had.” He ran his hand down the plane of Xingchen’s chest and abs until he reached the member that was starting to gain interest from the sensual touch. He leaned in to whisper in his ear as he grasped his cock, “still wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Xingchen seemed to have the air punched out of him with that forward suggestion. He didn’t respond, but his dick twitching in arousal was answer enough. Xue Yang pumped him to full hardness again. Just as he was about to reach for the lube, Xingchen stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Xue Yang,” he struggled to get out, trying to string together a thought through his lust, “I don’t—I don’t know if we should—“

Xue Yang leaned forward to capture his lips in a chaste kiss and pulled back to look at him. “This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” He leaned forward again, eyes blown wide as his breath seductively ghosted over his lips, “but it could.”


End file.
